dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Vegeta
ZackAttackX=Mewtwo vs Vegeta is ZackAttackX's tenth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Dragon Ball Z! Mewtwo makes his return to face another DBZ character: the Saiyan Prince Vegeta! Which OP anti-hero will win this battle? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mt. Quena - Pokemon the Movie - Mewtwo Returns. Vegeta entered the cave of Mt. Quena, sensing a powerful presence nearby. Mewtwo felt Vegeta's presence and spoke from the shadows. "Who are you? Another human trying to enslave me?" Vegeta looked around and saw Mewtwo emerge from the shadows. "Uh... who are you? Frieza's long lost cousin?" he laughed. "I am Mewtwo, the world's most powerful Pokemon. I suggest you leave now before your death is certain." he warned. Vegeta just spat. "Oh boy, another 'world's most powerful'. How many are there going to be? There's only one most powerful being in the universe... and that is ME!" he yelled, swinging for Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported behind Vegeta. "Bad move, fool." HERE WE GO! Shadow Balls were sent Vegeta's way, but the Saiyan Prince destroyed them mid-flight with Ki Blasts. Both assaults broke off at the same time, but Vegeta capitalized first by kicking Mewtwo into a wall. Mewtwo recovered and launched another Shadow Ball at Vegeta. This time, Vegeta swatted the ball away and attacked with more Ki Blasts. The blasts were caught in Mewtwo's telekinetic grip and sent back at Vegeta. He tried to block, but couldn't pull up his defense in time. Vegeta was sent back but brushed off the attack with ease. He smirked at Mewtwo. "Not bad, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me." he remarked. Mewtwo glared. "Luckily for you, there's plenty more where that came from." he said, throwing an Aura Sphere into Vegeta's chest. The Saiyan Prince backed up a little and Mewtwo gripped him telekinetically. He launched Vegeta through the roof of the cave and outside. Mewtwo pursued. Vegeta recovered and saw Mewtwo approaching. "Galick Gun... FIRE!" Vegeta launched his attack at the Pokémon. Mewtwo dodged, but the attack destroyed the entire island. Mewtwo watched in horror as hundreds of Pokémon began to flee. "This fool is a threat to the Pokemon on this island. I must defeat him now!" he though to himself. Vegeta laughed. "See? You haven't got a clue what you're up against. But like you said, there's more where that came from!" Vegeta began to turn a victorious gold and revealed his Super Saiyan form. "Are you sure you don't want to quit?" he asked. Mewtwo stared Vegeta dead in the eyes. "Not a chance." he yelled, launching Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere. Vegeta simply punched through each and every one of them. "What? How can this be?" Mewtwo thought to himself. Vegeta then called upon his next move: "BIG BANG ATTACK!" he yelled, throwing a medium sized blast of energy at Mewtwo. The attack connected and engulfed Mewtwo in a violent explosion. "Hmph. Looks like you're more pathetic than I thought." he taunted. Suddenly, he was blasted by a powerful Psystrike, which launched the Saiyan Prince. "What the hell was that?" Vegeta screamed. The smoke cleared and Mewtwo was surrounded by a blue ball of energy. Mewtwo flew up at Vegeta and charged into him repeatedly. Vegeta tried to catch Mewtwo (not literally) but the Psychic-type Pokémon was having none of it. He appeared behind Vegeta and hit him in the back of the neck with a Shadow Ball from point blank. Vegeta crashed into the sea and Mewtwo began to create a storm, trying to drown Vegeta. For the most part, it was working. Vegeta was caught in the powerful current and was only just able to break free. Vegeta and Mewtwo engaged in hand-to-Psycho Cut combat. Eventually, Mewtwo gained the upper hand on the exhausted Vegeta and slammed him down with his tail. Vegeta lay on the ground, gasping for air. Mewtwo hovered over him. "Now do you see why I am the most powerful Pokémon?" he asked. Vegeta tried to stand up, but collapsed onto one knee. Mewtwo wasted no time and grabbed Vegeta in his telekinetic grip and began to crush his body. Vegeta screamed in agony as his bones were crushed into nothing more than dust. Mewtwo then threw Vegeta's corpse into the sea. Mewtwo reverted to normal and collapsed to the ground. A few of his cloned Pokémon came over to aid him. The clone Pikachu and Meowth tried to pick him up. "I will be alright." he promised. After using Recover, Mewtwo headed for another, more peaceful island. DBX! |-|Joshuakrasinski Fight vegeta is seen walking scouting the scene vegeta: hmm stranger place suddenly a strange purple mist appears to reveal mewtwo mewtwo: hmm you look familiar vegeta: the name is vegeta mewtwo: so you the one who defeated shadow twice vegeta: shadow mewtwo: the hedgehog you know black fur with red streaks vegeta: oh so your the one who easily defeated him mewtwo: yeah don't mean to brag but i have fought alot of powerful characters vegeta: so have i mewtwo: well then hows about you back up that talk vegeta: very well then *get's in fighting stance* mewtwo: *he does as well* HERE WE GO!!!!!! mewtwo attacks mewtwo by punching him but then mewtwo blocks and kicks him in the face and knocks onto the ground but vegeta lands on his feet till mewtwo kicks him in a array of combos then launches a shadowball at him vegeta then dodges it and he fires some balls of his own energy balls mewtwo then flies up dodging then attacks vegeta vegeta attacks back which then turns into one of those dbz style fighting but then mewtwo then fires a big shadow ball out of nowhere and sends vegeta flying into a wall onto his back vegeta: man this guy is tough i guess i will need to rev it up abit with the vegeta charged up to go super sayian 2 and eventually go into that form and attacked mewtwo from all around mewtwo couldn't even keep up mewtwo couldn't even keep up vegeta was too fast mewtwo: hmm it seems i will have to power up too with that mewtwo mega evolved and attack vegeta out of nowhere vegeta: what?! impossible are you realted to frieza or something? mewtwo: no this is mega evolution! mewtwo went all out on vegeta and attacked furiously vegeta landed onto a rocky ground vegeta: well looks like i need even more power but i don't think super sayian 2 or 3 would work i am gonna have to power all the way up here i go!! with that vegeta then powered all the way up making some of the ground crumble up mewtwo: oh boy this can't be good! and he was right for vegeta had powered all the way up to super sayian god mewtwo: what?! a new super sayian form! how?! vegeta: it's called super sayian god mewtwo look it up but i don't think you could you would already be dead mewtwo: your arrogance will cost you dearly vegeta now die!! with that mewtwo launches a move simmilair to lucario in super smash bros brawl vegeta unleashed his Gallic gun in a an awesome move clash they both pushed themselves to the limit ultimately though a big flash of white was seen and all we could see was both they're headless corpses bleeding out the contest was a tie john1thousand: whoa! now that was cool joshuakrasinksi: i know right? DBX! Outro Boomstick: wow that match was godly! stay tuned for our next dbx whatever it may be Category:ZackAttackX Category:Was a Death Battle Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon vs DBZ' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs